What did I do?
by WinterxXxBreeze
Summary: Toph gets pregnant when Sokka decides to go to party. Who is the dad? How will she survive the 9 months? TOKKA
1. How and Why?

**Helllo readers, **

**This is a A:TLA FanFic, but this isn't my best writing. So... on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I have found a portal to another universe, and I own Avatar there,but not here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toph's POV<strong>

It was all a mistake, I thought it was just water or something, apparently not. Now look where I am, I can't earthbend, I can't "see", I have a feeling that I won't be even able to teach Aang earthbending for the final battle. That was the last time we're letting Sokka choose where we go for the night.

You see there was this "awesome party that is off the hook" is I believe what he said.

Now look where I am. Katara is looking at me with a shocked face, mixed with anger, I can't believe you freakin' did this, and once this is all done I'm gonna yell at you like an overprotective mother face.

There is a long silecne. Not the kind where you feel completely comfortable. No, this ia the akward silence that I hate; hate isn't even a strong enough word,because I loathe it.

"Well, I wonder how the others will react," the older 14 year old said to me. They would not like it It I could tell you that much.

"It's just a baby, not a curse," I replied with my thirteen year old ignorant voice. Well, it isn't, it was an accident. If I could go back in time I would to change this happening, but I can't

"No, I felt with my waterbending ,Toph. It's twins, you're having twins," Katara scolded, growled, and joyfully replied. Scolded, because I was thirteen and pregnant. Growled, because of the same thing. Joyous, because... well, I think that she might be happy and anxious to know what they look like.

" Seriously Katara I didn't know it was beer I thought it was water, and it tasted good so i drank some more," I replied back shamefully. It was true

"Fine, but do you even know what pervert did this to you so I can waterbend the crap out of him," she growled now angry.

"No, if I did I wouldn't of done this, that night is still fuzzy," I told her now angry at the disgusting pervert who did this to me. Who the hell thinks I want to be freakin' pregnant at this age, apparently katara does

"Then, we'll have to deal with it. Should we tell Sokka and Aang, or Zuko yet?" she asked me

"No, because Aang will faint and Sokka will try to kill the person who did it, and... Zuko, well I don't know what he would do," I replied knowing all to well what would happen if the others found out.

"True. Very True," Katara started astounded ," So... thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah I had an idea if I had twins a few days ago, just a thought that crossed my mind when I figured out I was atleast pregnant," I started," Komeko and Akitko if they are both girls. Eri and Koki if it is a girl and a boy. Takeshi and Susumu if they are both boys," I finished as if I had memorized it all."

"So you do have names?" Katara asked. What did she really think, that I made all of that up? Well, I didn't.

"No I just made all of that up," I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah," The waterbender started,"I think I should go to my own tent, you need sleep, the sky is becoming dark.

"Oh, no what a nightmare," I said sarcastically. I don't think Sokka is the only one who forgets that I'm blind.

"Yeah... uh right well go to sleep anyways," Katara said sheepishly reminding me of her brother, and she did because that was Sokka always does when forgets I'm blind.

**Sokka's POV**

"So is she alright?" I asked my sister impatiently as soon as she came out of the tent.

She jumped in shock and then said,"Toph is sick, and she won't be able to earthbend for awhile, so she might be in bed for maybe... lets say nine months or so."

"WHAT?1? Aang needs to learn for the final battle! She can't be sick," I started to yelled," It is January! Sozin's Comet will be here in, what? 6 months and she can't leave for 9 freakin' months."

"All your questions will be answered when they are ready to be answered," Katara stated calmly. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Fine. When Aang fails I will blame you," I stated harshly before I stormed to my soundproof tent. Maybe I was too harsh, but can't she use her magic water to heal her.

"It isn't what you think," she said right before I walked into one of the sound proof tents.

My mind raced as soon as I fell on my bed. What is wrong with Toph? Why is Katara acting so strange? What if Aang fails? Then my mind settled on one person, her. Why? Why did this happen to me? To love your best friend and know her well enough to know she will never even LIKE you back. To know the walls she built up are so strong that she won't shed a tear, even though you see in her eyes that she wants to cry her eyes out. It hurts me to see her like that. One time we went to an earth kingdom city where she met Ohev, nothing but a 12 year old version of Jet. He broke her heart and I saw it happen. I saw that she didn't eat for days. She distanced herself.

It was unfair.

It was unfair because I never had a chance.

_I was some where I don't know where, but I was in a bed and all I saw was a dragon that ecncircled somebody's flawlessly skinned belly button right above the pantsline. I realized I was dreaming, but I wasn't wierded out... I actally kinda liked it. I saw seafoam like colors. Minutes passed by like this, I have no idea what this dream means. Ii is very strange._

I felt the dawn breakthrough the curtains.

I woke up, sweating, but _I don't know is weird._

I had no idea what it meant,but I liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt uncomfortable writing Sokka's part. I have no Idea what he thinks or dreams about. Toph and Aang are now a year older, but the other will stay the same age. So review, even if it is a Flamer because I know it is pretty bad and I want your opinion. UNLESS it is because of what the ship is.<strong>

**Oh, and in this story Suki died in a battle.=( I know I don't like her that much, but I hate killing characters.**

**~Winter**


	2. Results and Notes

**I'm am, as of now, typing this on the same day as when I published this story. So if this is posted after the day I published it then it is because of the freakin' 5 page report on Esperanza Rising and Freak the Mighty. Freak the Mighty is a heck of an awesome book, but my opinon on Esperanza is... a really bad book. Just my opinion, so no bad mouth on reviews for that matter.**

**bubbajack: Lol. Sokka is dense, he is supposed to be dense. And you gave me an idea. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'm Michael or Bryan? If I was then this would've already happened on the show.**

Katara POV

Just figured out one of my best friends is preggo. I'm just great. Note the sarcasm. Also my fifteen year old brother who acts eight is now mad at me for not healing Toph. It's not my fault. I can't garentee to make them come out safely and in a week.

Then, another thought crossed my mind , Who is the father? I mean ...I know Toph didn't mermorize anything, so I honestly don't know if I can figure it out...

UNLESS

That whole DNA myth is real and I can take a blood sample to the Medical Research Center at The University of Ba Sing Se. It is a day long trip. Aang is almost a fully reincarnated Avatar, so If I leave now I will be back in time to cook dinner for all of them and Aang can be in charge. Wait what if I just make a huge bowl of rice and leave it for breakfast and lunch, yep perfect plan.

So, I did just that. Slowly and quietly I wrote a note that says,

_Dear Aang,Sokka, Toph, and Zuko,_

_Toph: stay in bed, rest, you might hurt yourself._

_Sokka:Don't bug Toph and leave some of the rice for the others._

_Aang : Practice waterbending, and your earthbending stances. Toph is sick, so she will be proud if you practice, and if she asks for anything please help... for me. You're in Charge._

_Zuko: Don't hurt Aang or I will come after you. Teach Aang Firebending_

_I went to a market. I will be back at dinner_

_Love,_

_Katara_

I grabbed my water sack. I filled it with water. I love it because if anyone tries to hurt me they can kiss their sorry ass goodbye.

I hate to say I did this, but I reopened one of Toph's cuts, and brushed over it gently with a cotton swab. Then, I healed the cut again.

She winced in her sleep. I feel bad now, my friend right in front of me is hurting and needs me, and I'm leaving. Yet, she'll be happy to know that we'll know the bastard who did this and we can kick his sorry a- ... butt. Sorry, got carried away there

"Sorry," I whispered. She smiled. That was all I could do... for now.

Then I got on Appa and whispered," Quiet, Yip Yip." I couldn't risk Aang, or anyone else waking up.

Appa took off; this was gonna be a long journey.

Toph POV

"Why the hell do you do these things Katara," I yelled. She left and only left a freakin' note. A NOTE. I can't even read! Well... I guess it is a note.

"What's all the comotion?" an alert Aang asked followed by the other two. Who look like they had been chewed up spit out and chewed back up again. I'm guessing that they weren't early risers

"Read this for me, I don't know what it is but I have a feeling it's from Katara," I told the person who was in front of me.

"Awww... why do I have to do all the work?" groaned Aang. Apparently Sokka and Zuko barely had to do nothing because I could just feel the smirks plastered across their faces.

"Don't worry Aang, if you're lucky you'll be done by the time Katara gets back," Sokka said, but it wasn't jokingly, he was freakin serious which caused me to crack up. I know it

"Lucky," Aang mumbled. He was talking to me, but before I could ask why he stomped off.

"What do I get to do?" I asked... anyone really. This was pissing me off, nobody would answer me.

"You have to rest acccording to Katara, and she promises she'll be back by dinner," Sokka tells me. Haha they have to atlest do a few things, while I have an ecuse to rest all day.

"Well better get started," I said as I walked back twoard my tent. All I have to do now is relax.

Katara POV

I have been in Ba Sing Se for awhile now. All I have to do is wait anxiously for the results to get back. Which feels like forever. I know it isn't me who is having the baby, but Toph is like my little sister. What sister would watch that happen without without trying to waterbend the shit out of the bastard who did it.

That is when one of the people who work here came up to me and said,

"The results are back."

**Haha. Cliffy, I love doing that. Anyways I feel that everyone is back in character. Toph is Toph. Except Katara might seem like an overprotective mom, but I feel she might do that. I think this one was better than last chapter. So, click on the periwinkle button right bellow, or I will send Katara after you.**

**I'm not kidding**


	3. Authors Note and Sneak Peek

**Hi guys,**

**Uh... sorry this isn't a Chapter =(**

**I know I 'm not updating like I should, but this is what a fish owner should do. I bought new fancytail guppys for my aquarium =) but a responsible fish owner should watch the guppys for any and I mean any sign that they could get ill or even die, so now I sit here typing at my aquarium, and also watch the fish warm up to their new home.**

**Oh, and I have to keep an eye on my four bettas, they are loosing fins, so I bought some medicine to give them. Yes, they are in seperate bowls to those who know what bettas can and will do.**

**I am a very busy person when it come to my aquatic animals,and the prison that they call school.**

**My frog died yesterday of old age.**

**She lived to be two years old (which is average for the type of frog I got)**

**Anyways she lived a happy life and now I hope her spirit is at rest.**

**So, to all my readers please wait, it will probably be around christmas eve when I update next.**

**But, since you guys waited for so long...**

**Here is a sneek peak for next chapter.**

_Katara's POV_

"So... show me, show me, show me." I said anxiously to the earthkingdom doctor.

"Okay, fine," started the doctor in an annoyed tone,"This young lad right here."

He held up a picture of a familiar watertribe warrior.

Then, it hit me; he is the father.

My mouth fell open. No, scratch that, it fell to freaking floor.

No way.

**Well, this is gonna be one hell of a journey.**

**Well that is all for now.**

**I know it is a short sneak peak, but atleast you have something.**

**Oh, and I have a little voting poll thingy right below. (Warning: Very Random)**

_Would you like a picture on deviantart of my aqauriums and other various pets? _

_a. Yes_

_b. No_

**I know it is random and you probably don't give a crap, but any animal lovers out there could want to see them.**


	4. Many Questions and Some Answers

**Hello to any people that read my story.**  
><strong>If you ship Tokka then this might be a pleasing chapter for you.<strong>  
><strong>Merry CHRISTMAS!<strong>  
><strong>This is my present to you.<strong>

**Warning: This is mostly dialog.**

**Disclaimer: Are you really that stupid to think I own Avatar.**

**Katara's POV**

"So... show me, show me, show me." I said anxiously to the earthkingdom doctor.

"Okay, fine," started the doctor in an annoyed tone,"This young lad right here."

He held up a picture of a familiar watertribe warrior.

Then, it hit me; he is the father.

My mouth fell open. No, scratch that, it fell to freaking floor.

No way.

Well, this is gonna be one hell of a journey.

"Uhh..uuhhh...uhh thankyougoodbyenow," I told the doctor rushing to Appa.

I heard him yell something about gender and babies in the same setence, but I didn't care this was some important news to get back to Toph. Wait it was probably important, because he is the doctor,and he did give me important information, but I didn't listen. I can come back next time with Toph... and Sokka.

Well, I can't really waterbend his ass, we need him for the final battle.

"Yip, Yip," I basically yelled to Appa which told him that he better get his furry ass moving.

**Toph's POV**

Katara must have been in some hurry, because she was here in like a hour of me finding, and the others reading the note.

She no more got here and she got off Appa and started running twoards me.

Geeze, what could be so damn important for her to get here in a hour, when the nearest city/town is three hours away.

"TOPH...TophTophTophToph," she repeated clearly needing to tell me something.

Shit, it is about me, so here comes this really long and boring conversation that I don't want.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?" I asked emphsizing the question.

"I..I..IIIIII...found ...wh...who-," I cut her short. She really needs to relax.

"Calm down Katara and speak normally," I soothed to Katara.

Once her breathing was even she started to speak again," You know the DNA legend of Ba Sing Se, well... it's true."

Well, maybe I was wrong. This conversation will probably_ VERY _insteresting.

This was awesome we could figure who the person who got me pregnant,"Well, we dont have all day. Let's go!"

She didn't move a single budge.

"You didn't go shopping, did you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't, but I know who the f-father is," she replied, but stuttered the last part.

Wait, hold up it is like a three hour journey to Ba sing Se. How the hell did she get here that quit.

Poor Appa, he must be worn out. Katara, would have to had worked him three times as hard to get here.

"Oka...Wait a second how did you get my blood, the legend says you need blood to figure out who you are," I asked.

"Uhh that's a long story... anyways do you want to know the father or not?" she asked.

Seriously is she retarded, of course I want to know.

"Uhhh, Yeah I kinda do," I stated to the blued eyed teen in front of me.

"Well, this is kinda embaressing, but it is Sokka," she mumbled the last part, so I didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked and she could tell it wasn't a shocked what, it was merely a question.

"I said Sokka," she told me. Wait a second... here it comes...

"WHAT!" that was the shocked part.

"I SAID-" she started, but I cut her off.

"No I heard you, but how?" I asked befuddled.

"You see when people-" I had to cut the teen off again.

"NO! I know how it happens, and I really don't want to have that talk again, I mean where and when?" I had to ask her again.

"Probably at the club HE took us took us to, and I'm guessing when is when we couldn't find you two," she stated to us again.

"But... bu..but I woke up on a table WITH my clothes on," I stated to her, but I wasn't done," And why SOKKA?"

I shouldn't have said that, because as soon I finished his name he darted into the room.

"What happened?" Sokka asked looking at me and Katara.

Shit, shitshitshitshitshit he's going to want to know what happened .

I felt Katara gave me the look which screamed "Now!Well... go on."

"Sokka you might not like this, but I'm pregnant," I told him. This probably wasn't a good idea.

His heartbeat slowed down like one of shock.

Damnit, this is definantly not a good idea.

**Well that is the actual chapter three.**  
><strong>Sorry 'bout last time I was down, therfore I was a pushy with the reviews... but if you would <em>pllllleeeeaaasssee.<em>..**

**Don't worry I will have chapter four up tomorrow, because this one is very short.**


	5. shrug You tell me

**Yay I'm back! But, before I start I know half of you, or all of you are ticked off because I haven't updated in three months. That is explainable, but I will not go into any detail about it.**

**I have to say one more thing though... I just saw "The Hunger Games" and if you haven't read it go out and buy a copy NOW! I read a copy along time ago...**

**So... Without further ado... another chapter of "What did I do?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA nor do I intend to make a profit off of this story.**

_**Sokka's POV**_

"She's what? She did what? H-How?" I asked to no one in particular.

That was all I was able to think before darkness overcame me.

**_Toph POV_**

"Well figures he'd faint, and we didn't even tell him he was the dad yet," I said to Katara who was probably looking worriedly at her brother. I was about to walk out of the room when she stopped me.

"Don't you think you should help me carry him to his room?" she asks.

"Nah... he'll be fine," I say and then I walk out.

**_Katara POV_**

"Thanks for the help Toph," I say to my self... now to get him to his room. I think for a bit, nothing comes to mind. Darn, how am I going to get him to his room now... Oh, I know...  
>Aang. Aang always helps with problems like this. I start to walk twoared his room, but I stop. Wait... I haven't even seen Aang since the night of the club... oh well. I knock on his door,<br>and he shows up at the door his still bright cheery self but there is something wrong with his smile.

**_Aang POV_**

This thing has been driving me crazy, I don't want to talk about it I've tried to keep mydelf in my room hidden behind the door, no one must know my secret. If anyone figures out that I knew what happened at the party, than I will be screwed, no that isn't a strong enough word I'm fucked. I'm just thinking to myself here so don't mind me, ahh! Gosh darn! this secret is eating the insides of me, I just want to yell and scream. I've been scarred, Toph might be pregnant for all I know, and it is partially my fault. That is when the I heard a knock. I quickly fixed my hair and put on a fake smile. I open the door to find Katara, just my luck...

"Hey Aang, I thought I might tell you a secret," as she tells me this all I can do is freak out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Sokka would get that drunk, I didn't know Toph would get that drunk either. It was my idea to play poker, which led to events, which led to more events, which led me to dressing Toph back up and putting her somewhere else to make her think that she didn't do anything with Sokka," I say this in one of my one breath apologies.

Katara sat there confused, but she finally spoke,"So you mean you knew about this the whole time," her eye twitched a little as I nodded.

"Yes, yes I knew," I said ashamed of myself," I should have told someone."

Katara's eyes squeezed tight, like when she was angry at someone. She let out a long breath," Alright, I forgive you... for now. Anyways, could you please use your airbending to help me get Sokka to his room."

I nodded, but the sentence sounded wrong... I had to ask ,"Where is he?"

She smiled and replied, "In Toph's room," Katara paused and her eyes went wide at that statement," He fainted in her room... on accident."

I chuckle a bit at her statement walking over to Toph's room, Katara by my side. I lift him up using a simple airbending trick and finally lay him in his bed. I smile a bit and walk out the room... time for firebending training.

**_Sokka POV_**

I feel slightly diizzy as I sit up, grabbing my head in pain. I had remembered being in Toph's room and them telling me-. I cut myself off and shake my head. It can't be true, it just...  
>can't. Anywho, I get up fixing my hair just a bit. It is time to settle this. Time to settle this once and for all.<p>

I walk down the hallway.

10 steps...

5 steps...

1 step...

Now I'm knocking... on her door. Toph opens the doorbeing the beautiful lady she is, and now awkward silence... that isn't being broken anytime soon.

**So if anyone happens to be reading this... You probably forgot about me... but I'm sorry and I will revive this story :) I love you guys. I know it is short and isn't much but it is all I have to give... hope you like it.**


	6. I am sosososososososososoooooo Sorry,

**A/N**

_I got this message in my email from this site and totally flipped my shit because I forgot I existed here. Oops, my bad._

Hey, hey, hey guys, NOT DEAD... well, almost.

Haven't updated anything in forever, my bad, my apologies. I'm saying that seriously, from the bottom of my heart.

I just want to let you guys know that I will not be continuing any prior stories, for a reason that I would elaborate into.

First, I'm not as passionate of a writer as I thought I was two years ago. My writing sucked, no way to describe how I feel about my old ideas. Quite frankly, I just don't have the hope or invisionments that I used to have for these stories. So if a caring and gentle person is willing to pick up on these writings, then go for it, just, don't forget to PM me about it. I wanna see.

Reason for me being gone so long? I was severely struggling with depression and insomnia, and I didn't have motivation to do anything really, besides draw. Which was a talent of mine long before I discovered writing. I still have bipolar tendencies and I have issues with insomnia. Hence why I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. That, and, you guys were on my mind, and it was starting to haunt me.

Also, I'm not as moved by those shows anymore. I still love A:TLA with my heart, it was what got me into animes and overall art. I picked up on gaming, art, music, and a bunch of shit within that time frame. and I am happy to say I am up and bouncy again. Ready to write again.

The only story I might finish is "What did I do?" which was the one I kinda dug myself a hole for, but I'm still not sure where to go with it. I don't know. I have more stories planned for you guys, so that counts... right? Heh, I'm just yammering on now. so before I close this off, I want to give my sincerest apologies once again.

**For those of you interested in my art, WinterXBreeze. My tumblr is wintercrystalart. My youtube is theoneforgotten100.**

**I would also love to talk to some of you guys, message me for things like my Steam and Skype. 33**

_Sincerest and utter most apologies,_

_WinterxXxBreeze_


End file.
